


Out Of The Blue

by Walkinrobe



Series: So Dramatic [33]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinrobe/pseuds/Walkinrobe
Summary: August 2025A holiday in the sun.An expected act.And an unexpected request.





	Out Of The Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Remember waaaaaaaaaaay back in Three Things (Part 3 of So Dramatic) where Tess told Scott she wasn't interested in having another baby? There was a reference to a conversation they'd had the previous summer.
> 
> Well.... This is that conversation.
> 
> If you haven't read Three Things, or can't remember what happened best you start there. Shoo, off you go, now.
> 
> Shout out to the OLC. Mwah!

She’s woken by Scott’s finger softly stroking the crook of her arm. The steady rhythm of a gentle back and forth, its cadence complemented by the lilting sound of the breaking waves. It’s almost hypnotic. 

She is exactly where she wants to be. She hadn’t even realised that she’d fallen asleep. The sunlounge is comfortable, the air is warm and she’s tired. Getting three kids under seven packed and off to Hawaii has been exhausting.

In particular, Oliver has been hard work in the last few weeks. He’s finally been weaned and he hadn’t been too pleased about it. Four of her past six years have seen her either pregnant or breastfeeding and now she’s done. She’s absolutely loved it, don't get her wrong. But thank fuck that part of her life is complete. No more births, babies or breastfeeding, please.

She is indebted to Scott. He’d been much more committed and disciplined about the weaning process than her. He spent some very long nights comforting Oliver and patting him to sleep. He simply shook his head when she volunteered to whip out her boob and settle Oli with a feed so they could all get some sleep. He’s a good man and an even better father. Her perfect match. 

Right now she turns her head towards Scott, stretches out like a cat and offers a sleepy smile. He’s shirtless. She likes him shirtless. Shirtless, holidaying Scott - it’s a winning combination.

‘Do you know what I love?’ he asks, his eyes looking mischievous. 

She tilts her head to the side and cocks an eyebrow.

‘I’m hoping you’re gonna say that it's me,’ she teases.

He chuckles, then leans over to her lounge and briefly captures her lips in a kiss. He tastes like beer. When did he have time for a beer? How long has she been asleep? 

‘I do love you, Tessa Jane. But that’s not it,’ he hums.

‘Our boys?’ she tries again, before poking out her tongue.

He comes back for another kiss, this time it’s not as brief. He finishes by bopping her on the nose. His flirty mood is infectious.

‘Second on my most loved list, after you,’ he winks.

‘The Leafs?’

‘Undoubtedly, but no’.

‘A good charcuterie platter and a glass of red?’

‘Much loved. Though not it’.

She leans in close to his ear.

‘When I’m sitting on your lap and you’re balls deep inside me and I…’

He cuts her off with a groan.

‘Behave please, we are on a public beach,’ he chastises.

She sits up and swings her legs over the side of her sunlounge and plonks her feet in the warm sand.

‘But we’re not on a public beach. Are we, Moir? We’re on the Adults Only beach at our swanky resort. Where we’ve come to relax. With each other’ she plays. 

In response he gives that sexy smirk that she knows is reserved just for her. He grabs her around her waist and pulls her onto his lap.

‘Ask me what I love,’ he instructs.

‘Scott,’ she draws out his name as she places her arms around his neck, ‘What do you love?’

‘Kids Club,’ he says definitively. ‘The boys are there until 3pm. It’s only 1:45pm. I woke you because I wondered if you could help me fill the next hour’. 

He does that thing where he tracks his hands down her arm and then squeezes her hand.

‘Please?’ he grins.

She bursts out laughing.

‘Well, if you remember correctly, I did help you fill an hour last night after we put the boys to bed. And gave you some time again this morning,’ she shrugs cheekily.

He wiggles his eyebrows, then takes her hand and brings it to his lips, ‘Yes but this morning doesn’t count, as we did not complete the assigned task’.

‘True,’ she brings her finger to her own lip and faux ponders. They managed some heavy duty kissing in the bathroom but were interrupted by Tom needing to use the toilet. Such is the glamorous parenting life.

‘What would you do to me if I said yes?’ she flirts.

‘Anything you want,’ he says straight into her eyes.

‘Grab my bag and our towels,’ she responds.

*

On the walk back to their room they’re acting like it’s a million years ago, sneaking around Gadbois, trying to act discreet and mostly failing. This time it’s sneaking down a winding path, past a dozen guest suites before they get to their own.

In a fit of horniness he grabs Tess and urgently leans her up against a wall, cupping her face and kissing her like his life depends on it. She gives as good as she gets.

She pushes him back and pants, ‘The sooner we get to our room, the sooner you can do that to me without your clothes’.

His cock immediately flourishes from half-mast to full-mast. He grabs Tess around her bare waist pulling her towards him, running his hands up her back. Then he drives his hips into her so she can feel how much he wants her. 

In response Tess runs her hands over his ass. She is sexy as fuck in her black bikini. Ugh, the things he’s going to do to her when they get through that door. He smacks her backside.

‘I love minxy Tess. She is one of my favourite Tessas’ he laughs.

‘Who is one of your favourite Tessas?’ asks a familiar voice.

Shit. Fuck. Asshole. Shit. Shit. Shit. Fuck.

He turns around and Tess discreetly passes him the towels, he drops them in front of his raging boner.

‘Dad! Beautiful day. What are you up to?’ he says in a impressively normal voice.

Unexpectedly, his Mom responds to his question as she leans in to give him a kiss on his cheek. Please don’t touch me, please don’t touch me, his inner monologue screams to his mother.

‘Heading to lunch, I thought we were all meeting up for a late lunch a 2pm while the cousins were in Kids Club,’ she says confused as to why he and Tess are walking in the opposite direction.

He dies a thousand deaths as his Mom pats his shoulder and he wills his dick under control. But his malevolent, duplicitous wife stands behind his parents, seductively running her hand across her chest while shaking her head and biting her lip in that suggestive way she knows he loves. He simultaneous wants to fuck her and murder her.

‘Yeah, change of plan, Tess and I can’t make lunch. It’s a work thing. Sorry. Choreography issue for one of the teams. You get it,’ he says backing away. ‘But we’ll definitely see you at dinner’.

‘Choreo, my ass. Who does he think he’s fooling?’ is the last thing he hears his Dad say as he grabs Tess’ hand and strides down the path to their suite.

*

They are six minutes late to collect their boys from Kids Club, but she’s willing to cop the embarrassment given the stellar quality of her second orgasm. It was well worth it.

She and Scott take the boys back to their suite and throw them in the bath before sitting them down to watch Toy Story with a sandwich and cold drink. 

As suspected the three of them fall asleep and are soon laid out in a gorgeous spread of dark haired, sun-kissed bodies.

Scott comes up behind her while she’s standing in the boys’ bedroom doorway admiring her sleeping mini-humans. He coils his arms around her and places his chin on her shoulder.

‘Every now and again I still can’t believe their ours,’ he whispers in her ear.

She smiles against his cheek.

‘I know that exact feeling,’ she answers. ‘I still marvel at the fact that they were never really on my horizon but now they’re my everything’.

She places her hands over where his are clasped together on her waist. They both lean into the doorframe.

‘I love watching you with them,’ Scott whispers again, ‘I knew you’d be great at being a Mom but it’s better then anything I imagined. You’re gentle and clever and make them feel so safe’.

‘Right back at you, Moir,’ she says, her throat burning. She’s blinking to stop the tears. It’s perfect, the five of them. Three little boys who adore their Dad. Brothers for life - a next generation version of Danny, Charlie and Scott. She can’t imagine it any other way.

And then Scott says something that completely takes the wind out of her sails.

‘Sweetheart,' he whispers a third time, 'I want us to have another baby’.

‘What?’ is all she can whisper back.

He tightens his arms around her waist and kisses her cheek.

‘Let’s have another baby. Our little girl,’ he says into her ear.

‘Oh, Scott’ she sighs. She knows he can feel her tense up in his embrace.

‘You’re not keen?’ he asks as he turns her around in his arms.

‘I don’t know, fuck, I hadn’t even thought about it. I just weaned Oli. I need some time. This is big. I don’t know. I don’t know,’ her mouth races while her heart does the exact same. She bites her bottom lip and tries to stop the tears but they fall anyway.

She knows he can feel her heart walloping a thousand beats a minute in her chest. 

‘Tess,’ he says so very, very gently, ‘Please don’t cry, Sweetheart. I’m just telling you what I want. There’s no pressure. I don’t expect us to make a decision about this now, I don’t even expect you to know what you want right now’.

She curls her arms around his neck. He always knows what to say to make her feel better. Of course he’s not going to pressure her into anything. They decide everything together. 

But still, this is different. This feels big and scary. Scott wants a baby and she doesn’t think she wants a baby. In fact she knows she doesn’t. Not today. Not in this minute. That may change once she thinks about it. What will happen if they don’t agree? He’ll be heartbroken and she’ll have been the one to break his heart.

Fresh tears flood her cheeks.

‘I know what you’re thinking. You didn’t see this coming and your scared we’re both going to end up hurt if we can’t agree’, he says as he holds her head to his chest, softly stroking her cheek. It feels grounding. It's exactly what she needs.

‘I love that you know me so well,’ she sniffs.

Scott gives a small chuckle.

‘How about this? You know how I feel. You take some time to think about what you want. There is no rush. I’m not even going to ask you about it again. You take all the time you need and you come to me when you know what you want. Good plan?’ he checks.

She feels like a weight has been lifted. Slightly.

‘OK, good plan,’ she concurs.

‘Hey, look at me,’ Scott says tilting her chin so she’s looking in his eyes. ‘We’ve had three babies close together. And I know I’ve had the easy part. You’ve been incredible in giving birth to those babies and breastfeeding them. It’s OK to not want another baby right now. It’s OK to take as long as you need to figure this out. All I ask is that you do think about it. I love you. So much. You’re my girl. Nothing will ever change that. And it definitely won’t change if those three ratbags are it for us’. 

He smiles at her, a genuine warm smile. It makes her stomach swoop.

‘I promise I will think about it. Having your babies is my favourite thing to do. But I’m not sure right now. A fourth baby is a really big deal. I need to think’.

She reaches up on her tippy toes and cups his face this time. She kisses him once on each side of his mouth then smack in the centre before studying his face.

‘You know how much you love me?’ she asks him.

‘I do,’ he smiles.

‘That’s how much I love you back,’ she says into his mouth before kissing him slowly and deeply. 

And it’s more than enough, she thinks to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> How'd that go?
> 
> If you're super observant you'll remember that the thing Tessa says to Scott at the very end (You know how much you love me?) is the same thing she says to Scott just before Ashlynn is born.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come play on twitter @walkinrobe1


End file.
